Sobre Depois do Troco
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Cas. – disse atraindo a atenção do namorado. – Quem é esse ? ' - Pra LiaCollins.


**Sobre Depois do Troco**

_Dean, ainda vai demorar muito? – perguntou impaciente, batucando com os dedos na mesa.

_Pera aê! – disse, a voz soando baixa, já que ele estava no banheiro.

Espetou mais alguns fios de cabelo e olhou-se no espelho. Estava pronto! Abriu a porta e viu o irmão com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas antes que o moreno pudesse fazer qualquer piada sobre a demora de Dean, o namorado do loiro apareceu.

_Olá, Dean. – cumprimentou, sorrindo.

_Oi, Cas. – e sorriu igualmente, beijando rapidamente os lábios rachados do anjo. – Pronto, Sam. Agora podemos ir.

O moreno contorceu a boca e resmungou alguma coisa que Dean não se importou em prestar atenção, estava ocupado demais olhando para o namorado.

_Eu não acho que seja um lugar apropriado para irmos, Dean. – disse baixinho ao ouvido o loiro. – Somos comprometidos agora e você sabe o que tem lá.

_Ah, Cas! – disse, abrindo a porta do carro. – A gente só vai tomar algumas cervejas, pra se distrair.

_Sim, eu sei, mas é que sempre aparece alguma mulher querendo te oferecer alguma coisa. – e bufou irritado.

_Cas, elas só estão fazendo o trabalho delas. – disse ele, vendo o anjo apertar os olhos em sua direção. – Ta certo! – se rendeu. – Eu sei que algumas delas... – viu Castiel arquear as sobrancelhas. – A maioria delas, - corrigiu-se. – espera alguma coisa de mim, mas você é único pra mim, sabe disso. – olhou para o anjo com paixão. – Já faz dois meses que a gente ta junto... Ainda não confia em mim?

_Não é isso Dean, em você em confio. – disse suspirando pesado. – É que...

_Ei, eu te amo. – disse erguendo o queixo do moreno e colando os lábios nos dele. – Só isso importa. Ninguém vai separar a gente, ta? – e viu o anjo acenar que sim.

_Pronto, já terminaram os votos. Será que nós podemos ir agora? – a voz de Sam veio de dentro do carro e o anjo corou, entrando no Impala.

Dean sorriu, dando a partida e pegando a estrada, estava feliz por tudo estar dando certo.

As luzes neon logo apareceram, a forma de uma mulher piscando incessantemente. Desceu do carro, sendo seguido pelo namorado e pelo irmão. Entraram juntos no estabelecimento e Castiel preferiu ficar em uma mesa.

Sam se afastou deles assim que viu uma ruiva passar, indo em direção ao bar. Aproximou-se da moça cautelosamente, calculando o tempo certo de puxar conversa.

Não demorou a ganhar um sorriso e resolveu que aquele era o sinal que precisava, sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe pagou uma bebida, sorrindo quando os olhos muito verdes dela encontravam os seus.

_Hey, parece que o Sam arranjou companhia para hoje. – disse risonho, olhando para os lados, procurando uma garçonete para vir pegar o pedido deles.

_Eu não acho que ela seja uma boa escolha. – disse o anjo, olhando para a mulher.

_Por que acha isso? – olhou para o moreno esperando a resposta.

_Ela tem um filho de dois anos, – respondeu – ela deixa ele muito tempo sozinho, apenas com a avó. E quando tem uma folga do trabalho vem para o bar ao invés de ficar cuidando dele.

Dean piscou os olhos demoradamente enquanto observava o rosto do moreno, que concentrado em falar sobre a moça, não percebeu o namorado lhe admirando. Apenas quando voltou seu rosto para ele que viu os olhos verdes cravados em si.

_O que foi Dean? – perguntou sentindo a pele da bochecha arder.

_Você é lindo. – disse. – Você é a melhor coisa da minha vida. – e sorriu vendo o anjo avermelhar ainda mais.

_Dean... – disse sem jeito, sem saber ao certo para onde olhar, decidiu-se por baixar os olhos, desviando o olhar daquele verde que parecia lhe queimar.

_Cas... – retrucou, puxando o queixo do anjo para cima e guiando os lábios em direção aos seus.

Fechou os olhos antes mesmo de tocar a boca do caçador, a maciez dos lábios do outro se apertando contra os seus lábios rachados. Soltaram-se depois de alguns segundos, Castiel suspirou e com os olhos semicerrados viu o loiro sorrir para ele. Não pôde deixar de pensar que aquela era a imagem mais linda que já tinha visto, retribuiu o sorriso.

_Eu vou buscar as nossas bebidas, ta bem? – perguntou e viu o anjo acenar positivamente. – Você vai querer o quê?

_Água. – respondeu, ainda sentindo os lábios amortecidos pelo beijo.

_Água? – perguntou incrédulo.

_Sim, Dean. – respondeu.

_Ta bom então. – e saiu, sob os olhares atentos de Castiel.

Escorou-se no balcão do bar e uma moça loira logo veio lhe atender, fez o pedido e olhou para Castiel, o anjo sorriu para ele e Dean retribuiu. Olhou para a moça novamente, esperando ela pegar o seu pedido.

_Olá. – algo sussurrou, muito perto de seu ouvido. – Eu sou Damon.

Castiel virou-se para encontrar o dono da voz e arregalou os olhos quando encontrou os do outro.

_Eu posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou, sempre sorrindo, enquanto segurava uma garrafa de cerveja pela metade.

_E-eu... Eu estou acompanhado. – disse, querendo afastar o homem.

_Pelo seu... – olhou para o outro loiro que minutos atrás ocupava a cadeira ao lado do moreno, antes de voltar o olhar para seu objeto de desejo. – Primo?

_Ele não é meu primo. – respondeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

O homem loiro passou a língua pelos lábios de um modo sedutor, fazendo os olhos azuis do anjo se fixar inconscientemente nos lábios carnudos que ele tinha.

_Eu suponho que ele não seja grande coisa... – disse bebendo um gole da cerveja, percebendo que os olhos do outro não tinham se desviado de sua boca. – E também, ele não parece ser seu namorado, afinal, seria louco de te deixar sozinho.

_Desculpe? – disse dessa vez encarando a face bonita do outro, que sorriu.

_Eu não sei por que ainda estamos falando dele. – disse e então colocou as mãos em cima das do anjo, sentindo a pele macia. – Você é tão lindo. – e parecia hipnotizado.

_Olha, me desculpe, eu... Eu sinto muito se de alguma forma eu demonstrei a você algum interesse, porque eu não tenho nenhum. – disse puxando as mãos, temendo que Dean visse. – Eu tenho namorado. Dean é meu namorado. – e apontou para o loiro que estava de costas para eles.

O homem não pareceu se importar com a recusa do moreno.

_E ele te deixou aqui sozinho por quê? – e começou a desenhar círculos na mesa, encarando o anjo de forma sensual.

_Ele só foi buscar as bebidas. – respondeu. – Acho melhor você sair, ele não vai gostar de te ver aqui.

O loiro sorriu.

_Eu não sou de desistir fácil assim. – e continuou. – Eu disse meu nome, mas não me lembro de você ter dito o seu.

Castiel passou a língua pelos lábios, arrumando-se na cadeira, implorando em pensamente para Dean voltar logo para a mesa.

_Eu não acho que isso seja necessário. – disse dessa vez a voz um pouco mais grave. – Eu já lhe disse que não estou interessado.

_Eu só quero saber o seu nome, nada mais. – e voltou a pegar nas mãos pálidas do anjo, os olhos o tempo todo colados nos do moreno.

A moça lhe estendeu a garrafinha de água e uma cerveja, Dean agradeceu e virou-se, indo em direção a mesa.

_Mas... O quê? – engasgou vendo o homem perto do anjo.

O homem deveria ter uns trinta dois anos, olhos pretos e profundos, Dean percebeu também que a pele branca e os cabelos loiros arrepiados faziam com que parecesse um colegial, do tipo capitão do time de futebol.

Suspirou e contraiu o maxilar, fechou a cara e andou a passos duros em direção a mesa.

_Cas. – disse atraindo a atenção do namorado. – Quem é esse?

O anjo pareceu ter perdido a capacidade de falar. Olhando do homem para Dean e vice-versa.

_E então, Cas? – perguntou outra vez, colocando as bebidas na mesa, encarando o sujeito de forma ameaçadora.

_Eu sou Damon. – disse e sorriu, estendendo a mão para o caçador.

_Está brincando comigo? – perguntou, ignorando a mão que lhe era estendida.

_Dean, está tudo bem... – Castiel interveio, prevendo que muito provavelmente, Damon se machucaria aquela noite. – Ele só estava pedindo uma informação.

_Pedindo informação? – e olhou com os olhos apertados na direção do namorado. – E precisa pegar na sua mão para isso? Hein?

_Dean, não faz...

_Precisa, Cas? – perguntou mais uma vez, ignorando o outro que tinha um ar de riso. – Precisa sorrir o tempo todo para isso? Ou quem sabe, também deva te levar pra cama pra saber onde fica a esquina! – gritou com raiva.

Castiel fechou a expressão.

_O que quer dizer com isso Dean? – e levantou, encarando o namorado.

_Quero dizer que talvez você se agrade bastante em dar muitas informações a ele. – e apontou para o outro, mesmo que ignorando totalmente a existência dele.

_Olha não foi bem assim. – começou, levantando-se também. – Ele até tentou...

_Cala a boca e agradeça por eu não ter partido a sua cara ainda. – disse os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva.

_Ei, cara, calma! – disse, vendo que tinha arrumado uma confusão e tanto. – Ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em...

_Você é surdo? – e virou-se totalmente para o loiro, vendo o outro enrijecer o corpo. – Eu estou falando com o meu namorado! – e empurrou o peito dele, fazendo com que Damon desse alguns passos para trás.

Sentiu alguém segurando seu braço, e a voz do irmão encheu seus ouvidos.

_Dean, se controla, cara!

_Ele tava dando em cima do Cas. – disse ainda com raiva, relutando para se livrar dos braços do irmão. – Eu pego esse cara, eu juro! – gritou.

Damon piscou vezes seguidas antes de sair dali, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, Castiel era bonito demais, mas não queria ter o rosto desfigurado por causa daquele loiro ciumento.

_Ele já foi embora, calma ta! – disse o moreno alto, ainda segurando o irmão, com menos força. – Você tem um problema maior agora, não devia ter dito aquilo pro Cas.

Dean arrumou a roupa depois de ser solto pelo irmão, olhou em volta, as pessoas voltavam pras suas mesas, a expectativa pela briga esfriando. Olhou para todos os cantos, mas o anjo não estava lá, não mais.

_Você viu pra onde ele foi? – perguntou ao irmão e viu ele acenar que não.

_Vai atrás dele, e pode deixar que eu volto sozinho pro hotel. – e foi para o bar, encontrando a ruiva novamente.

_Droga! – xingou, saindo a procura do namorado.

Chegou onde tinha estacionado o Impala e viu o anjo escorado no carro. Suspirou, chegando mais perto, com cuidado.

_Cas... – chamou, mas o moreno não se virou para ele. – Hey, Cas! Por favor... Olha pra mim. – mas o anjo não esboçou nenhuma reação.

Demorou alguns minutos, até o moreno finalmente falar.

_É isso mesmo que você acha Dean? – mas ainda não olhava para ele.

_Como? – e encarou a face sem expressão dele.

Já fazia muito tempo que não o via assim, parecia que não era o seu Cas ali, parecia o Cas de antes, aquele que só seguia as regras, a expressão sempre fechada, exercendo a profissão de 'anjo do Senhor', aquele que Dean achava não existir mais.

Castiel encarou os olhos do caçador, a dor estampada no azul dos olhos dele.

_Acha mesmo que eu gostaria de deitar com qualquer outro? – perguntou. – Acha mesmo que eu teria a coragem de ir pra cama e fazer amor com alguém que não é você?

O loiro engoliu em seco, sabia que tinha ferido o anjo, mas falou aquilo no calor da discussão, na crise, quando estava cego de tanto ciúme por ver o anjo conversando com aquele sujeito.

_Cas, eu nunca... – suspirou, chegando mais perto, segurando o rosto do anjo, sustentando o olhar firme que o anjo mantinha. – Eu nunca deveria ter dito aquilo, eu sinto muito, me perdoa.

Castiel passou a língua pelos lábios.

_Não respondeu minha pergunta, Dean. – retrucou. – Você acha que eu sou uma... Vadia?

Dean teve vontade de rir pelo fato do moreno ainda não saber usar totalmente as palavras, mas se controlou.

_Não, Cas. – disse sério. – Eu não acho que você seja... Uma vadia.

_Não foi o que pareceu quando supôs que eu adoraria ter uma... 'Relação sexual'... Com aquele homem.

_Eu sei. – e baixou os olhos. – É que eu fiquei com tanta raiva de ver ele tão perto de você, meu sangue parecia borbulhar na veia. – suspirou.

Alguns minutos se passaram até o moreno acabar com aquele silêncio desconfortável.

_Armou aquela cena só por que estava com ciúmes? – viu o loiro corar.

_Eu só... Só não gostei afinal, você é meu namorado! – e viu que Castiel sorriu minimamente.

_Estava com ciúmes. – constatou, sorrindo para o loiro de forma a não acreditar.

_Oras! É só eu te deixar sozinho por alguns minutos e caem matando! – disse divertido, sentindo a tensão deixar o ar.

_O que? – perguntou tombando a cabeça. – O que isso quer dizer, Dean?

O loiro sorriu abraçando-se a ele.

_Nada, Cas. – disse por fim. – Esquece isso e me dá um beijo, vai!

O anjo sorriu e colou a boca na dele, sentindo toda aquela sensação de entorpecimento envolver seu corpo. Soltou um som de desagrado quando o loiro se afastou.

_Hey, Cas... – chamou, ainda apertado contra ele.

_O que, Dean? – perguntou, olhando para os lábios vermelhos dele.

_Sem bares daqui por diante. – disse e viu o moreno sorrir.

_Tudo bem, Dean. – concordou. – Sem bares. – e beijaram-se novamente.

* * *

**N/a:** Isso tudo aí em cima é da LiaCollins, porque o plot é dela e também porque ela adora quando o Dean tem ciúmes (_quem não? _*-*)

**N/a2:** Ah! Essa é uma continuação da fic: ' Sobre o Dia Em Que Castiel Deu o Troco Em Dean', que está lá nas minhas histórias, então você pode ler a outra se ainda não leu ou se quiser -.-**'**


End file.
